A second chance
by Tia Thalita
Summary: An attack from a Fairy turns Derek into a puppy. Now the others werewolves ahve to take care of him and survive to tell the story. kid!derek, sterek in the final chapters, peter x ?, comedy, drama, trauma e mpreg in the final chapters. The fic begins after the end of the second season.
1. Chapter 1 - And I found you

A second chance

Chapter 1 – And I found you

It was one more boring chemistry class in which Prof. Harris took his pleasure tormenting Stiles Stilinski with promises of detentions and freely humiliations.

Isaac tried in vain to focus on the experience they were doing, but something was calling his attention.

A strong and extremely familiar scent was invading his nostrils and not realizing he was trying to pinpoint from where it was coming.

"Even if you like the smell of your friends, Mr. Lahey, I suggest you pay attention to what you're doing before you explode us all", said Prof. Harris with his acid voice, making Isaac stop and pay more attention to what he was doing.

Apparently, distract with said smell, he didn't realize that he left his experience overheating. He quickly turned off the fire, shaking his hands frantically in a vain attempt to salvage something and not get F grade. His face flushed when he realized that many students were looking at him and some even showed mocking grins.

Stiles threw a paper at Scott, who like many was snickering at the situation.

"Dude, something caught Isaac's attention. You're feeling any unusual smell?" he said mumbling, but knowing he was being perfectly heard by the werewolf friend.

Scott without wasting time, started to sniff the air, and looked toward the door with his head inclined like dogs usually do. Jackson also noticed, and he looked at the door with narrowed eyes. Scott recognized the smell of Derek, but it was a little different.

He turned to Stiles, who was sitting three benches away, almost across the room and mumbles that the smell is Derek but it is different. Stiles did not understand what he was saying. Jackson, who was sitting on the bench next to Danny consent with his head, without realizing, to Stiles that he also thought it was the Alpha. Scott asked him in a low voice for him to tell Stiles, but he shook his head denying and turned his attention to the experiment, with a smile.

Scott realizes that he's doing this just to piss him off and ignores him. Stiles was trying to get his attention, and he was trying to communicate with mime, which caused a few giggles in the room.

"What the hell are you doing? I can't understand a thing, you moron. You suck at mime, Scott", Stiles complained quietly making Jackson laughing, which caught the Lydia's and Allison's attention, and both now looked at Scott with a curious expression.

Seeing that he wasn't able to communicate with his poor skills in mime, Scott took two pieces of his red eraser and put upon his own closed eyes while making some ugly faces.

Stiles hit his forehead when he saw that the teacher was Scott' side not looking very happy. Danny poked Jackson and he started to laugh when he saw what Scott was doing. Soon the whole class was laughing, some were even pointing.

When Scott heard the laughter, he took the eraser off his eyes just too finally see the face of the teacher who was furious at his side, Allison who was trying to contain her giggles, Lydia looking embarrassed for him and Jackson who by then had slipped off the chair laughing.

Scott didn't know what to do and for a second he looked terrified with the prospect of a detention or even a meeting with the principal. But the look of relief came as soon as he heard the signal indicating the end of class. Wasting no time, he ran from his chair, meeting Stiles at the door and dragged his friend to the corridor. Jackson tried to find Isaac, but realized that he was no longer in the room. He then also ran after requesting that Danny took his stuff.

"Why this hurry?" Allison asked for the goalkeeper, who replied that he had no idea.

"Come on", Lydia said, dragging her friend, who turned to say bye to Danny.

Once he left the room, Isaac lost no time and started to follow the trail that he felt in the classroom. He had a bad feeling because he knew that what he felt was the smell of his Alpha, but he didn't smell like usual. There was something wrong. It seemed changed. It was him, but at same time it didn't seem it was. He feared that it was some kind of reaction to the attack of the Fairy they faced days before, and that before vanishing with a worthy evil villain laugh managed to hit Derek in the chest.

The smell was coming now from the cafeteria, where almost all students were since it was lunchtime. Isaac walked faster when he realized that the smell was now tinged with terror. What could be happening there that let Derek so scared?

When he reached the cafeteria, Isaac noticed a ruckus near one of the corner tables. Some teenagers jostled and pushed to try to get something that howled and whined under the table.

"What is going on?" Jackson asked startling Isaac who didn't realize the co-captain standing right beside him.

But before he could formulate an answer, a little ball of fur ran and jumped towards him. He reflexively caught him before he hit the ground, holding it against his chest.

Silence engulfed the room until the lady of the canteen arrived.

"Take that dog out of here right now. This is a cafeteria and not a kennel. You can't bring your pets to school, you delinquents!" Scolded the lady with hair tied in a small net wielding a wooden spoon.

Jackson looked offended and stepped in front of Isaac, who was extremely red to see that everyone looked in their direction and to the cub in his arms. Instinctively, he used his jacket to hide the puppy, turned and ran from there. After an ugly look to the woman, Jackson followed him.

"Give it here, you'll crush him like that", Jackson said, his eyes shining blue, while he tried to pick up the puppy, who cowered in Isaac and growled at him.

"Where did you get this puppy?" Lydia asked as he approached the two and stop them in the hallway.

"He's so cute! Can I hold him?" Allison asked, trying to catch him too, making him growl again.

"Look, I think you better not touch it", Isaac said, pushing her away.

"And who appointed you the owner of it, Lahey?" Jackson asked with bright blue eyes and an irritated tone, calling the attention to some students who were down the hall.

"Oh my God! Is this Derek? What happened to him?" Scott asked shocked when he finally found Isaac and others.

"How should I know?" Isaac said defending himself with bright yellow eyes.

"If you don't know anything, then maybe you shouldn't take care of him", Jackson insisted snarling and trying to catch it.

Soon a little argument started among the group, who traded accusations and taunts, calling even more attention to them. Thinking fast, Stiles, before anyone could oppose, grabbed the puppy, pulling him off Isaac and ran toward the parking lot.

"See you all at home", he told them going towards his car.

The fifteen minute drive to his house was done in less than ten since he commit several traffic violations. However, Stiles could swear that was the longest ride he had ever done in his beloved Jeep.

Control the little cub was virtually impossible. He spent the entire way jumping by the banks, trying to jump the window trying to escape and he even jumped at Stiles, causing his head to hit the steering wheel. If he had any doubts whether that was really Derek, that made him sure of it, and could have sworn that the puppy was laughing considering the strange noises it was making before finally settle down and sit in the passenger seat with his tongue off.

Not wanting to give a chance for the puppy to run away, Stiles came out quickly and walked around the Jeep, opening the passenger door. Took the cub and hid as much as he could with his red hood. He didn't want any of his busybody neighbors to see him coming home with a pet.

"Stay put, Derek. Good boy", he said petting the cub that was looking at him with its head inclined.

"What is that you're hiding there, boy Stilinski? Does your father knows what you're doing?" said Mrs. Hoffman, the nosiest neighbor down the street. Stiles could have sworn she felt an immense pleasure in reporting about his whereabouts to his father.

"It's only my friend's puppy. I better go now, before he poop in the garden", he said making the puppy look at him, "Say bye to Mrs. Hoffman, Derek. It's always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Hoffman. Don't stay in the sun too much", he caught the puppy paw waving her a bye and ran toward his house.

He sighed with relief when he entered his home and locked the door, hugging the puppy.

"Please, tell me you didn't steal that dog", the sheriff begged, when he saw his son with a cub.

Stiles didn't have time to answer because when he was going to open his mouth, the front door was broken by several angry teenagers lightly transformed.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouted with his yellow bright eyes, snorting and with his claws out. Jackson did not seem much calmer.

Panicked, the only reaction he had was to raise his hands and take a step back. Attitude that he regretted almost instantly, since when did this the cub that was safe in his arms collapsed to the ground.

They heard something breaking followed by a yelp of pain, and all Stiles could see before everything went black was two angry werewolves jumping towards shim. Scott wasted no time in defending his friend, while Allison took a mini beast of her backpack. Punches and kicks rolled loose, along with some arrows. And not even the sheriff managed to put some order there.

The noise only stopped when they heard a cry.

Isaac was the first to notice and ran towards to verify. Jackson and Scott went after him.

They saw a child of about four years, naked and crying while holding one arm against his body.

"Derek? Are you hurt?" Isaac asked the boy who cried and tried to make himself look smaller.

The sheriff watched everything with a pale shocked face.

"Can I see?" Isaac asked, bending down to be in the same eye level that Derek.

"My God! It's really Derek", murmured Lydia, "Who knew he was so cute when he was little", she said, calling the boy's attention, who hid behind Isaac.

"Derek? As in Derek Hale? How can it be Derek Hale?", asked the confused sheriff, when he saw that Isaac calmed the boy just by touch him, and the arm that was broken moments ago, was already healed, "You all might start talking. Nobody leaves here until I know exactly what is happening", scolded the sheriff, with an authoritative tone that clearly indicated that they had no other option.

"I would love to know too", said a voice from the doorway.

When they heard that voice, half of those present went extremely pale.

Peter, noting the general discomfort, could not help but smile. After all, he loved the effect he had on others. Distracted, he didn't see a figure running towards him until it crashed into his legs.

"Uncle Peter!" Derek yelled hugging his uncle's legs and rubbing his face in them.

They were all with an expression of horror on their faces when they that Derek's psychopathic uncle was so close to his now vulnerable nephew. Isaac, Scott and Jackson approached carefully trying not to appear a threat, with the clear intention to get the kid.

Peter, meanwhile, also seemed too shocked to react. He didn't seem to believe it. He grabbed the boy by the arms and bent in front of him. Everyone noticed his eyes shining wildly before attacking the neck of Derek.

"No!" they all cried horrified. Even the sheriff had his gun pointed at Peter.

But they didn't count on the laughter that followed, instead of crying or a horrifying sound of flesh being torn.

"It tickles", Derek complained, trying to get rid of his uncle who smelled his neck and face.

Peter hugged him and looked at their direction.

"So? How did this happen?" he asked still hugging the boy while he casually ran his fingers through his hair.

His eyes were clear, and for the first time since he met the teens, he seemed sane.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 - A puppy's pain

A second chance

Chapter 2 – A puppy's pain

Tempers had not calmed down.

As the Sheriff seemed on the verge of a stroke and Stiles feared for his health, they found better to call Melissa, Scott's mom to serve as a mediator and explain the situation in a more subtle way, since apparently become a werewolf and say "Yes, werewolves exist " as Scott had done minutes before was a bad idea.

The teens rose and were, at the time, camped in the Stiles room in an attempt to save Derek from all the yelling. Which was useless, since even the humans present could hear clearly what was going on downstairs.

"So let me get this straight", said the sheriff , "All those deaths were your fault because you apparently snapped after spending six years in a catatonic state", there was a pause in which they thought Peter was consenting, "And now you think I'll let you get outta here with that child?", shouted the sheriff, clearly upset.

"And you seem to think you'll be able to stop me", Peter replied.

"Come on, calm down", Melissa asked the two.

Isaac and the others had tried everything. Talk, draw, and make origami. But apparently nothing changed Derek's attention, who maintained his expression somber, remembering his adult version. The most they had accomplished was that now he was wearing a shirt from Stiles that it looked more like a huge sweater on him.

He looked toward the door, his eyes unfocused, clearly paying attention to the conversation that was taking place downstairs. He was so entertained that he just realized that Allison was beside him when the girl touched his shoulder.

Derek jumped so high that it would have been extremely funny if he did not flaunt such a terrified expression. He seemed petrified looking at Allison, and when she started to touch him again, he ducked and raised his arm in a clear attempt to protect himself. Lydia thought that was strange and tried to approach him too. He recoiled so much that he almost fell off the bed. The teens watched him with a morbid curiosity.

Unable to bear the situation, Jackson took Derek in his arms, putting some distance between them and the girls.

"What is the matter with you? Cant' you see that he is scared?" Jackson scolded, holding him against his chest in a protective stance.

Derek seemed comfortable in his arms, but he looked at him curious. Jackson, blushing in front of blue pair of eyes, cleared his throat and put Derek sitting in the chair of the computer far away from the girls.

"I just explain that I am a werewolf and you point a gun at me! Really?" Peter laughed rising from his chair in a clear provocation.

"For the love of God, John! Put the gun down", Melissa asked.

"No. No way. We're here for a long time and the only thing I discovered is that my son was lying to me for the last few months and that this man has been terrorizing and killing people. Who knows, maybe even the Argent girl was framed by him - replied the sheriff.

These words had an immediate effect on Peter, and before the sheriff could dodge Peter attacked him.

From the bedroom, the only thing heard was a scream from Melissa and stumble.

"What did you do?" Melissa yelled.

"He was asking for it", Peter defended himself, also yelling.

The teens' eyes widened and they froze. Stiles turned pale and ran out of the room.

Derek left after him before anyone could hold him. He jumped and turned into a wolf in the air falling to the ground shortly after when he tangled himself in Stiles' shirt. But he quickly moved and got out by the collar.

When Stiles reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran towards his father, but halted midway with a horrified expression when he saw the blood on the collar and half faint expression on him.

He felt a weight on his chest and an absurd difficulty to breath.

"Calm down, breathe Stiles. He's not dead, he'll be fine", Melissa said, soothing him.

Within moments, Stiles could finally breathe again. Without thinking twice he closed the distance between him and Peter and gave him a hard shove.

"Touch my father again and I'll kill you, got it? I'll put aconite in your coffee, I'll yank your fur to make a new doormat, understand?" shouted Stiles on Peter's face, who was amused, looking at something on the ground.

"I just got tired of talking nonsense so I gave him my memories. In ten minutes he will be brand new", he casually said without even looking at the boy, trying to calm the troubled teenager, " I swear!", he added, raising his hands with bloody claws and finally facing Stiles, when he realized that the boy did not receded.

Stiles seemed to accept the explanation and calmed down a bit. But then he realized the weight on the end of his All Star. He shook it off without thinking twice. Their movements were followed by a yelp.

When he looked down, he saw the wolf cub shaking his head a little dizzy. The puppy couldn't stand on his four legs for a few seconds, but soon recovered and ran to grab the hem of Stiles' pants, growling. Stiles shook him off again, causing Derek stagger and fall sitting.

"What is he doing?", he asks, looking at the puppy that was now in front of Peter, in attack position, crouched front and rear raise, growling and showing teeth.

"The same thing you were doing just now, Stiles. He's just cuter", Peter said, picking up the puppy in his arms. In contact with his uncle, Derek relaxed enough to transform again wasting no time in snuggling into his uncle chest, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck possessively while still scowling at Stiles.

The young man rolled his eyes and went to check his father, who looked a bit better and less pale. Scott went into the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboards to find a first aid kit for his mother to help the sheriff.

Isaac approached awkwardly, with the shirt that Derek was using and offered it to Peter, who watched through narrowed eyes for a few seconds, apparently analyzing something, but then accepted the shirt with a small smile, making Isaac blush.

An awkward silence settled until the sheriff was back to normal.

Everyone saw him wiping a few tears that escaped.

"That was ... intense", he said running his hands in his hair. Peter replied with a sad smile, "How will you make it work?" he asked indicating the child in his arms.

"You cannot be serious! He's crazy", Scott complained, "He bit me, mom. That should count as aggression towards a minor, right?" he tried to encourage the other teens who were silent, "We don't need him. Derek could stay with us, right?" he asked his mother.

"We don't know how to raise a young werewolf, Scott. Must have innumerous differences in behavior in comparison to a human child. And we can't afford another resident in the house", she said awkwardly.

"He can", Stiles said, pointing to Peter, "He's like Richie rich".

"You know, I really don't feel comfortable rubbing that in everyone's face. It's rude", Peter commented, making circular motions on the back of his nephew, who was fighting a battle to stay awake.

"He has a Camaro!", Scott replied, pointing to Derek, who lost the battle and now was dozing with his head on his uncle's shoulder with his mouth open.

"I said I thought it's rude, not that he also thought that", Peter explained with a bored expression, "I should have bitten Stiles", he muttered softly only to make the werewolves giggle. Scott seemed offended.

"Why instead of arguing, don't you ask him?" Isaac suggested, with a timid voice unconsciously approaching the two.

"In what world you live, huh? Am I the only one who's wondering how that happened? Don't you find it a bit odd that an adult to go to sleep in his late twenties and wakes up with four?" Lydia asked perplexed, " Who cares who he's going to live? We should focus on how to turn him back to normal".

Peter gently woke the boy who slept on his shoulder, who mumbled burying his face in his neck, before put him sitting on the table in front of him and the other adults.

Derek gave a huge yawn and then rubbed his eyes and looked at his uncle with a sullen face.

"Don't make faces 'cause If a wind hits you in the face, you can stay like this forever", said Peter with a carefree voice scaring Derek, "I'm just kidding", he confessed making the boy smile, "Well, I want you to pay attention now, ok? I want to introduce you to a person. This is my good friend John and he is the sheriff", he said pulling the sheriff and holding him by the shoulders, "You must have heard him up there because he obviously loves the sound of his own voice", he muttered in a low tone audible only to werewolves, "He is cool and wants to chat with you. So be nice and don't bite", he turned away.

"I am the sheriff Stilinski and you're safe here", he emphasized to the child, who stared at him with his huge blue eyes and a curious expression, "Do you know your name?"

"Yes", Derek replied right away, swinging his legs.

Everyone instinctively took a step forward in an attempt to hear the rest of the response that never came.

"Derek, be nice and answer right", Peter asked, hiding a smile.

"But I did. He asked if I knew my name and I said yes. He didn't ask anything else", the boy explained with a confused expression, making the sheriff pass his hands on his face.

"What is your name?" Stiles asked, taking the lead.

"My name is Derek Peter Hale", he promptly replied with a smile.

"Are you Peter too? Did anyone know that?" Stiles asked to the others , "Or it was only me?".

"Focus, Stiles!" Scott said, pointing towards the boy.

"Oh yeah. Well, do you know where you are now?" the boy shook his head, "Do you know someone who is here in the room?" Derek nodded his head and pointed to Peter and Isaac.

"You remember Isaac, then?" Scott inquired. Derek shook his head, "Can you please help? I can't understand what he means", he asks Peter, who rolled her eyes.

"He smells like Laura", Derek tried to explain, "So I followed the trail".

"He means that Isaac smells like a close member of the pack, as well as Laura. Smells like family, understand? Even not knowing his name, he was able to recognize the connection between them", Peter said before anyone could ask.

"And how did you get to him? Sniffed some clothes or something?" Jackson asked joking. But the smile died when the boy nodded.

Then Derek told how he woke up in a dirty shed and got scared. How he looked for a family member and then found some clothes that smelled like Isaac inside a dirty wagon that was there. Hoy he followed his trail to the school where the evil people kept pulling his feet, insisting on squeezing him. How he finally found the trail, but when he jumped on his arms he realized it was not Laura, because Laura didn't have curly blond hair or a grave voice. He then also explained how the guy who talked too much caught him in his arms and ran, and how fun it was to jump on the banks, and when they arrived they found an old stinky lady called Mrs. Hoffman, and when they entered the Mr. Sheriff thought he was a dog and that the boy had stolen from someone.

"You don't remember how you got to this size then?" Allison said, "How have you de-aged to four years old?".

"I have five, not four", Derek replied, moving away from the curious girl who approached the table.

"What did she mean, darling, is if you remember anything before waking up in this strange place", Melissa said with a hand on Peter's arm, "What were you doing before?"

Derek looked at her and his uncle looking confused, and lowers his head embarrassed.

"Mom left me grounded in my room for having bitten the boy who brings the letters again. I said I was only joking, but she didn't listen and told me to stay there alone and think about what I had done", he confessed sadly, "I already thought. I swear!" he said, raising his right hand, "Can we go home now?"

All present looked awkward. Derek noticed something strange when nobody was looking at him directly.

"Can you guys give me a minute with him?" Peter asked in a tired voice.

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell him this now? Is he not too small?" the sheriff asked uncertain.

"Nice. Tell him how you killed his sister too", Scott muttered in a low tone only for werewolves.

When he heard what Scott said, Derek turned in his direction with a look of obvious pain, and Scott felt bad for talking something in the child's presence.

"I think you better get out of here, McCall. If you don't have something useful to say, so shut up", said Jackson, dragging the other werewolf to the other room, without any delicacy, being followed by Lydia and Allison.

"You hurt Laura", Derek said to Peter before starting to cry, "I want to see my sister", the boy sobbed.

"Calm down, I'll explain everything", asked Peter with an anguished expression, trying to approach the boy who recoiled from him.

"What Scott said, anyway? He was fine until now", Stiles asked to Isaac, who watching Derek so he didn't fall from the table.

"He told about Laura", he replied quietly, with a somber expression.

Stiles was appalled by the attitude of his friend and didn't think twice about going after him.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?", he shouted, pushing Scott who was arguing with Jackson, "I know you're not the smartest person on the planet, but didn't you think that say something like this to a child of this size without any delicacy could be somewhat traumatic?", he completed, holding him against the wall, " He has not lost a shoe, you stupid werewolf, he lost his entire Family", he explained sad, as only those who have lost someone in the family could understand.

Then he turned away and returned to the kitchen, running a hand through his hair.

Apparently nothing that Peter and others spoke made sense to Derek, who rebelled more and more, he was even with a half animalistic appearance and was not hesitating in scratch Peter with his little claws.

Not knowing what else to do, Peter stepped forward and dug his nails into Derek's neck, who returned to his normal appearance yelping.

All witnessed the change in the last two members of the Hale family. The two were now with their foreheads touching and Derek seemed no longer wanting to attack his uncle, and only cried a lot sobbing. Peter tried to calm him down, making circular motions on his temples. And didn't notice when his nephew dug his little claws into his neck.

Stiles' father unconsciously put his hand in his gun when he saw that Peter had removed his hands from his nephew and had his hands beside his own body, curled into fists.

Peter seemed upset with his nephew for he had showed him, but tried to hide it from the boy, who noticed his discomfort and began to cry even more.

He pulled back a little, not knowing how to react, stroking his hair, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What happened? What did he show you?" John asked afraid.

"Apparently he still has all his memories, and when I showed him mine, he was able to access some that were related. I knew them, but see them with details left me a little... nervous", he said, looking back at Derek, who began to cry even more.

"I think that's enough! This is already turning to a torture session", Melissa muttered, getting a glass of water with sugar to the child.

Isaac, unable to bear more, tried to calm Derek, but in vain. Melissa offered him the glass, but Derek couldn't drink and getting increasingly nervous, he ended up throwing up on the kitchen floor, drawing attention of those who were in the other room.

"It was not your fault, Derek", Peter said as he approached his nephew, who was clinging to Isaac, "I will not lie and say that I'm not a little angry", he continued , taking the glass from the Melissa's hand and offering to the little one who drank it all, "But everything will be okay", he promised, "And we'll be ok. I'll figure it out some way and we'll make it work. But for that, we need to let some things past us and start again, do you understand me, puppy?, Derek nodded with his head, still sobbing, "Then go with Isaac and try to rest a bit, ok?, he suggested, giving a sniff in Derek's neck, who sniffed him back and went to Isaac 's arms, hugging his neck between sobs.

Stiles motioned to Isaac to follow him back to his room, and all teenagers followed. Isaac tried to put Derek in bed, but that made the little one to become agitated even more.

Lydia suggested that they tried to give him a warm bath, as it was used to calm young children, causing the others look surprised at her.

"I read somewhere ", she said, "You should try once in a while", she muttered as she played with her nails.

Allison poked Scott, pointing to Stiles. When Scott looked towards his friend, he realized that Stiles had his eyes full of tears while he looked toward Isaac and Derek. Not knowing what to do, he nudged his friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked calling Stiles attention, who wiped his eyes quickly when he felt a tear drop.

"Sure", he automatically answered, "I better go prepare the bath for them", he said, rushing towards the bathroom.

It didn't take long for him to call Isaac and deliver him a fluffy towel.

"I'll find a clean shirt for him, but everything in there is set."

The curly haired boy thanked him, taking Derek with him into the shower.

Stiles wasted no time in digging his wardrobe looking for his smallest t-shirt for Derek.

"I really feel very bad about what I said. I had no right to speak something like that to a child that size. I was just angry at Peter and he what he could do with Derek", Scott explained himself without facing his friend.

"I know", Stiles replied, without turning,"Sorry I called you an idiot", he said quietly, "At least in front of you", he added, turning to his friend and offering a small smile.

"But you were right. I was an idiot", Scott admitted, staring at all of them now, "I didn't care about him now, and you know what? Neither before. I never even took the time to give my condolences because he found his dead sister, nor cared how it would feel having to kill the last member of his family, it only mattered how I could go back to being human", he blurted, sitting in the computer's chair. Allison didn't hesitate to embrace her boyfriend.

At that moment, Isaac left the bathroom with Derek wrapped in towel, looking at Scott. Apparently he heard all of it from the bathroom, which meant that the little one also heard.

"I found this one here. It is the smallest I have", Stiles delivered a Batman t-shirt for Isaac, who dressed in Derek quickly, sitting on the bed beside him.

Stiles, without thinking, ran a hand through the boy's damp hair who was still sniffling from time to time.

After Isaac handed the towel to Stiles, Derek didn't hesitate to snuggle into his lap, holding him and leaning his head on his chest. He seemed more reassured when he heard the Isaac's heartbeat. And then he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter 2

_**Authors note: English is not my first language. So I'm sorry if there are errors in the text. I tried to translate as better as I could. I hope you can understand ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3 - You're not alone

A second chance

Chapter 3 - You're not alone

After Derek fell asleep, the teenagers thought it was best to let him finally rest a bit.

"I think we'd better go now. He just fell asleep and we don't want to bother", Jackson said to the adults who were still at the kitchen table talking, pulling Lydia towards the front door.

She paused a moment and broke away from her boyfriend, going towards Peter. When she was at his side, she extended his hand to him. He looked at her and laughed. Then he took out his wallet and handed a credit card.

All were somewhat surprised by the nonverbal interaction of the two and stared openly.

"What? It's not like the kid could walk around with clothes too big for him", she said shrugging.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Lydia", Peter said with a wicked grin, making her stop.

"You would be dead", she said with a fake smile. Then she blew a kiss at him and headed for the door.

After the departure of the two, an awkward silence in the room was restored.

"At least now you have one less thing to worry", Melissa said, breaking the ice.

"What was decided after all? Are we going to take Derek with us, mother?" asked Scott.

The sheriff cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"Actually, Scott. We decided that Peter will be with Derek and Isaac, for now", said John.

Scott, Stiles and Allison didn't have time to complain.

"He agreed to stick around and keep us updated on how they are adapting and everything", explained Melissa.

"He lives in an abandoned train station!" Scott exclaimed indignantly. Allison did not hesitate to pass his hand on her boyfriend's arm, calming him.

"He will get a better and more appropriate place for a child and a teenager. Will also arrange all the paperwork needed to adopt the two", John spoke to teenagers.

"So you will be able to see up close when I flip", Peter provoked him. Scott growled in response.

" I will say goodbye to Isaac", Allison said, pointing to the stairs, not wanting stay more time than necessary in the presence of psychotic werewolf.

Since no one answered, she climbed the stairs with hurried steps.

Stiles who was somewhat dispersed, drumming his fingers on the jamb of the kitchen, was focused again when he saw Peter getting up.

"Where you going?" he asked the werewolf that looked at him like he was mental.

"To the same place that I said a minute ago", replied Peter.

"Could you please stop making fun of me and respond at once?" the boy asked.

"Of course I could", Peter agreed, not elaborating.

"Oh my God, you are unbearable", complained Stiles, squinting and breathing deeply.

"I said I'm going to look for a hotel for the night and then I come back to get the two", Peter finally said with a small smile.

Stiles blinked and squinted looking for Peter.

"Why? You can stay in the guest room until everything is set", Stiles spoke quickly, surprising everyone, "If you really want to make it work, then you will need all the help you can get since you'll have a lot of things to put in order, and will still have to take care of a teenager and an de-aged adult", argued Stiles, biting his thumb.

"That, in a surprising way, was the most logical idea I've heard so far", Melissa said impressed.

"Absolutely", John nodded, proud of his son, "I could also help with the legal part. You will not be able to muck around with the boy without any documents".

Peter was surprised, but extremely happy to realize that they unwittingly approached and wanted to make sure of the welfare of Derek and Isaac. If everything remained as it was, soon Derek's pack would have new members.

The only problem is that he wasn't sure that Derek would continue with his status as Alpha, now that he was so vulnerable. He had never heard of an alpha so young. But there was not much to do but wait. So, he would keep them all close. Ensuring safety in numbers wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Wouldn't that would be abuse?" Peter asked, for the record.

"Abuse would be torment a teenager so that she could bring you back from the dead", Stiles replied sarcastically, earning an elbow of Scott and making Peter laugh.

"Dou you have any idea of where you're going to live?" Scott said, trying to give the conversation a safer course.

Peter seemed to think for a few seconds.

"Initially I wanted to rebuild the Hale Mansion. But I thought this would be the same as putting a sign inviting any and every hunter to visit us. And alone in the woods, we would not be able to defend ourselves, again. So, I'd better look for something in the middle of the city, for safety ", he responded.

"Like hiding right under their noses. Incredible! Can I improve the idea?" Stiles intruded, advancing towards Peter, gesturing wildly, "The house in front of ours is for sale. Is not small or too big. And best of all, its right between my house and Scott's. Like, who's going to mess with you? One side you would have the sheriff and in the other a werewolf. Cool, isn't it?" he said with a maniacal smile.

"That would be perfect", Melissa said, approving the idea and embracing Peter's arms.

John seemed very relieved too, for having the opportunity to keep all this supernatural mess within his reach.

She, without waiting, dragged Peter and John by the arms toward the house across the street, before it got too late and they could not see the house on the same day.

Stiles seemed very proud of how it all resolved, and only stop smiling when Scott slapped his neck.

"That was for play match maker with my mom and Peter", Scott muttered, glaring at his friend, who raised his hands in a gesture outraged.

Scott, however, was distracted by the sight of Allison down the stairs. When she got closer to them, he could clearly see the mischievous smile she tried to hide biting her lower lip.

"What have you done?" he inquired suspicious.

"Nothing", she tried to mislead with an innocent expression, "Ok, you party pooper"; she admitted and showed the phone to both boys.

"Oh, my God. This is so cute", Stiles said, pulling the phone and seeing the photo.

"I didn't know you thought a guy's photo was cute", Scott said to his friend, then glared at Allison.

"Don't be jealous, silly. I was not taking pictures of Isaac. I took a photo of the two sleeping", Allison explained, giving a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek who smiled slightly.

"Because apparently they sleep on a puppy pile", Stiles showed the photo on the phone to his friend.

Now that looked at the picture, Scott had to admit that they were very cute sleeping tangled like that.

"How can that be comfortable? They look like puppies sleeping", said Scott finally.

She laughed and gave a light punch in his arm.

"I couldn't resist. But I confess that it wasn't the only reason I did. Look at Derek's face in this one? Isn't he the cutest thing ever? She showed him the next photo, a close in the boy's face, "The funny thing is that he reminded me of someone in this photo. But I have no idea who", she laughed, "I better go before my dad starts hunting me", she joked, "See you tomorrow ", she gave them bye.

The hours flew by. It was night and Derek was finally awake and the teenagers faced the difficult task of feeding the puppy. Difficult would not be the right word. Perhaps impossible would be better.

Stiles was almost out of dining options that his culinary skills allowed and the boy didn't even want to try anything.

"I 'm starting to think its personal, kid", Stiles grumbled, "I can hear your tummy growling from here! So pick something and eat", he said exasperated.

Derek simply growled in response, showing teeth.

The tension was broken when the bell rang and Scott went to answer.

And he was surprised when was almost ran by Jackson that was crammed with bags and Lydia, with her pert nose and a cocky smile.

"Where is our favorite psychopath?" the girl asked looking around.

"Are you eager to check his murderous reaction when he finds out how you toasted his credit card?" pinned Stiles, seeing the ridiculous amount of bags that Jackson was still trying to organize the floor of his living room.

She laughed carefree, approaching the kitchen and seeing the table.

"Celebrating something?" she said, pointing to the food. Stiles and Scott snorted disaffected and ignored the question.

"We were trying to do something he liked. But he doesn't want to eat anything", said Isaac, looking at the boy with a worried expression.

"It's a little bugger", Stiles mumbled, going back to cut the vegetables that he was preparing.

Once again, their attention is diverted when they hear the lock of the entrance opening, indicating that the adults finally returned.

"What an awful day", Peter complained, dragging his feet when he entered the house, "Food!" he said cheerfully, going to the kitchen. It was clear by the movement of his nostrils he smelled the food.

John laughed at his reaction.

"Usually people are happy when they buy a home", Melissa commented.

He went to the sink and washed his hands. And returned to the table, sitting close to Derek with a smile.

"But I'm happy", he commented smiling, catching a pancake and putting it on a plate, "I just have a little headache. But it would be strange if I wasn't, because that lady had a shrill voice", he laughed, cutting the pancake, "You don't mind if I help myself, do you?" he asked awkwardly, when he noticed that everyone stopped and were analyzing him.

"No way. Help yourself", John answered, sitting at the table and also beginning to serve himself.

Peter smiled at him and started to attack the food. Derek followed his movements.

"So you bought the house? " Isaac asked in a low voice, trying to start conversation.

"Yes", he answered with his mouth full. Realizing that Derek got up and was on his side, he cut a few more pieces. Derek seemed a little unsure whether or not caught , and Peter jabbed with a fork and gave in his mouth, and he seemed to like a lot, "It's kind of small, but I thought I'd break down some walls and integrate some things, you know ?", he said gesturing, Derek ducked under his arm and sat on his lap. Peter only noticed when he tried to reach the plate, and saw a small head blocking his view. He didn't seem to bother. Changed the fork to his other hand and reached for another pancake, "It has a room for you if you want to stay with us", he commented, staring at Isaac.

"Sure", Isaac nodded, smiling. His eyes sparkled.

"How long do you think it will take to finish it?" Jackson asked, wanting to break the happy mood arrangements in place between Peter and Isaac.

Peter looked thoughtful.

"It should not take long. Most just need paint. We can hire someone to do the heavy lifting", he replied, grabbing a piece of fruit while Derek attacked a plate of broccoli.

"Scott and I can help paint", offered Stiles, staring at the wolves on the.

"But I don't want to help", Scott said, earning a slap in his neck from his friend, "Yeah, we'll help. The more the merrier", Scott agreed, glaring at Stiles at first and then staring at Peter with his eyes shining.

"We don't need you, McCall. Lydia and I are more than sufficient", Jackson said, growling, his eyes also were shining.

John was getting somewhat alarmed by the situation. It was more like a fight for territory in an attempt to help a young family to settle.

"Actually, everyone's help is most welcome", Peter said, trying to appease the spirits.

I didn't help much. The teens started arguing over who would and who shouldn't help. Isaac thought they were intruding too much, since no one would live in the house with them. Jackson was outraged that he thought he was more important because he was part of the new pack. Isaac laughed in his face. Scott was in the middle trying to separate the two. Lydia said she didn't know why they were fighting so much; after all she would choose everything since they hadn't the slightest taste. None of the teens dared to challenge her in this regard and returned to discuss among themselves.

The discussion was getting more serious, and only came to an end because John decided to put a stop when he got up and hit the palm hard against the table. Derek and Peter, who until then were ignoring the teenagers, looked at him astonished.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it's better to stop now", he said in his authoritative lawman voice, "You're uncontrolled. You are almost flying into each other's necks and your eyes have this insane glow. So stop this discussion now or I'll take everyone to settle down in a cell at the police station", he threatened, taking a deep breath and re-sit.

Melissa, trying to save the night, asked if Derek would like to choose some new clothes to put on. He was still in the lap of Peter, and looked wary. She saw that he had no intention of rising, approached the two, putting a hand unconsciously on the shoulder of Peter, before smiling and offering his hand. Derek hesitated, but gave his hand to her, following her to other room.

Everyone seemed kind of shocked and looked at Peter asking for explanations, but he responds with an eloquent "What? ".

Lydia followed the two into the room and approached the boy to show him some clothes and as before, he evaded. She then sit on the floor, and started to open the bags. Soon, the others approached too. She separated two bags and delivered them to Peter that looked surprised.

"I thought you would need a few things, since I doubt you have taken the trouble to bring some of that decrepit place you were before", she explained, returning his credit card.

Peter refused the card saying that Lydia was better to stay with it because she wanted to help furnish it. Then he gave one of the bags, after seeing its interior, to Isaac, who turned as red as a tomato. Without thinking, he stroked the teenager's curls quickly, as if he had five years. But before he could get mortified by his impulsive attitude, was surprised by the smile that Isaac gave him.

Isaac apparently was not bothered one bit by the display of affection from Peter. But that couldn't be said for the other teens. Jackson was livid, and even Stiles and Scott exchanged glances after witnessing the interaction of the two.

Melissa didn't hesitate to open the bags, looking for underwear for the boy and dresses him. Then she separated a pair of jeans, but before she dressed him with it, she showed it to Scott.

"Look at this tiny thing! And to think you used to be that size too", Melissa said, showing the tiny pants for her son, who turned red. Then she dressed the pants in Derek.

"If you liked the pants, look at this", said Lydia, lively, showing a tiny leather jacket.

Melissa broke down and gave a hysterical shriek, saying how cute it was. The men laughed, and Peter had to agree it looked like something that his nephew would wear.

Lydia realized that Derek was looking quite interested to the jacket and offered it for him. He looked interested, but stepped away from her.

"That wasn't polite, Derek", Melissa called his attention.

"I'm sorry", the boy muttered with his head bowed, still not approaching the girl.

Peter made a face of disgust at seeing the situation that John thought for a second that the werewolf could have disliked the fact that Melissa nagged at Derek, but when he saw him crouch in front of Derek and bring him to Lydia, he realized it was not so.

"This is Lydia and she is a dear friend of mine. Without her I probably wouldn't be here", he said, indicating the girl that looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Derek seemed to look at her, "Don't be scared with her attitude. Underneath all this arrogance has a very nice and intelligent girl. You can trust her, I guarantee", he completed, making the kid relax.

Lydia was surprised when she felt the boy playing with the curls of her hair. She smiled. Turned quickly and grabbed a shirt from one of the bags and handed it to him, along with the jacket.

"This blouse with this jacket will be a hit", she said while delivering the clothes and give him a wink. Derek smiled as he picked up and returned to Melissa' side, who squeezed his cheeks.

"He should smile more", thought Lydia, watching the boy. Then started looking for socks and choose an appropriate shoe, "This is like playing with dolls", she laughed amused and joined Melissa and Derek.

Peter saw that Derek seemed relaxed enough and introduced the rest of the people.

Scott was presented as the Melissa' son, who made the teen earn an automatic positive endorsement for Derek. Stiles, as someone who always helped even when he didn't like the people he was helping, as part of Scott's pack and son of John. John, as the sheriff who advocates throughout the city, leaving everyone safe. Upon hearing this, Derek looked with an almost palpable admiration and John couldn't help straighten his posture and puff his chest. It was very nice to be recognized. Jackson had been introduced as Lydia's partner and a werewolf in training, since he was the last to be turned.

"Why doesn't he smell like Isaac?" Derek asked curious.

"Because he refused to be part of our pack", Peter replied. Derek seemed saddened by the response and Jackson felt bad about it, "Maybe one day he'll change his mind", he commented , causing the boy to smile at Jackson, "And well, you know Isaac . He is…" Peter started.

"Family", Derek cut with a giant smile to Isaac, who smiled back.

After the presentations, the mood became lighter and Derek seemed more willing to play with the teens and it was clear that he loved the attention he was getting. And soon he was exhausted.

Jackson and Lydia said goodbye to everyone and went home, after helping organize the guest room for three new residents.

Isaac, after some trouble recognizing the pajamas, dressed Derek and went to sleep, but not before registering with his cellphone the boy sleeping with his Pikachu pajamas, all yellow with little ears and tail.

Scott didn't think twice about rolling over on the floor of Stiles bedroom, wrapped in countless covers and sheets.

But Stiles was restless. The day had many surprises and changes. His head was racing and he couldn't turn off and sleep. He tried, but when he got tired of being tangled in the sheets, he finally decided to go down and drink something. Maybe after a cocoa, he could sleep.

He fell from his bed carefully not to wake his friend. However, when he was jumping Scott, his friend turned on sleep and hugged his leg. Miraculously Stiles didn't fell with his face flat on the ground and managed to hang on the table on the nightstand. It took him some time to finally free his foot from the bear hug of his friend was giving him, and he only could get free when he kicked Scott, that just to the side and returned to snore.

He shook his head laughing, and went downstairs. When he was in the last steps, he heard the three adults arguing in the kitchen. Melissa and her father seemed to try to convince Peter of something. The curiosity was stronger and he hid to try to listen.

"I'm just saying it might be a good idea to take him to a psychologist or a psychiatrist", said John, "Do nothing would be irresponsible. You cannot just pretend nothing happened".

"It's not that simple", Peter replied tired, "And how could he explain everything? The memories he has are from when he was bigger, and anyone who looks at him will not believe he is almost twenty -three years. They will only see a small boy. They'll think he's crazy and he will end up going through life taking medicine or stuck in a hospital somewhere".

"But it is not normal the way he reacts. It seems traumatized or something. You saw how he reacted with everyone, especially with Lydia", Melissa said.

"I know that", he said exasperated, "When I was hospitalized Laura and he visited me whenever they could", he began getting the attention of the two; "Laura told me that someone had done something with Derek, something bad. And he was not the same. And I was sure of what she meant when I saw the memories that he passed me. I spent six years listening to her despair at being unable to help his brother and him beating himself up for something that was not his fault. I couldn't do anything before, but now I can".

"What you mean by something bad?" Melissa asked.

Peter didn't have to utter a word, his expression said it all. Melissa put her hand to her mouth horrified.

"But this crime still not prescribed. We can put this man behind bars and make him pay", said John enraged.

"She, John. Not him. And I don't think we can do anything anymore", Peter said, sipping some of his now cold tea.

In that moment, Stiles finally decided to announce his presence, without even trying to cover he was listening to their conversation.

"You cannot do that anymore, dad", Stiles agreed with his hands closed in fists, "Kate Argent is already dead".

End of chapter 3

_**Author's note: Did I tell you that I like reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The evil has a surname

A second chance

Chapter 4 –The evil has a surname

She was late. And to make things better, she was super distracted. She just couldn't stop thinking about Derek and check his photo in her cellphone from time to time.

"You'll be late for class, dear", Chris warned, making her drop the phone in shock.

"If you scare me to death, I'm going to be more than late", she said with a hand in her chest. Then she went back to get ready.

He grabbed her cellphone and was surprised when he saw a picture of Isaac and a sleeping child. He couldn't believe the audacity of those animals in turn innocent children.

"Are they turning kids now, Allison? When were you going to tell me that?" he asked exasperated, showing the cell with the picture to his daughter.

He saw red when his daughter, instead of answering, just started to laugh. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down before he'd beat his daughter.

She approached him and said he got it all wrong.

"I would even say the pack shrank", she said smiling at her father, who seemed confused, " literally", she laughed, "This boy in the photo is Derek", she explained, picking up the phone, "Can you see?" she showed the next photo, with close of Derek's face.

He took the phone and looked at the photo. It really was Derek Hale.

"From what Isaac said they had a problem with a fairy and the next day Derek woke up like this", she explained, seeing the curious expression of his father.

"What about these photos?" He asked by returning the cell to his daughter.

"You will think me crazy if I tell you that he reminded me of someone but I'm not sure who and that's why I took the pictures?"

"Of course not", he said smiling, "You were always very insightful", he commented making her look at him unease.

"I have to go. See you later, dad", she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A few hours later, they are all sitting in their usual table.

"I don't believe he gave you the car's key and not me", complained Stiles, "You don't even have a license to drive", he muttered, opening the bottle of water with some violence.

"You wouldn't know how to drive a Camaro, Stilinski. It's requires style and a fine taste, and you have neither", Jackson provoked and Lydia nodded smiling. Isaac laughed.

"Can you all shut up?" Scott asked grumpy.

"Did you sleep with your butt uncovered, McCall?" Jackson said, laughing, "Never mind, I prefer not to know", he said grimacing.

"I'm here! Sorry for the delay, love", Allison said, giving a kiss on Scott's cheek, "Hi", she greeted the others, who waved back.

Seeing that Scott had shrunk even with the voice of Allison, Isaac couldn't help bragging.

"Wow, I'm so sorry that you slept badly. I slept like an angel", he said to Scott, with a huge smile.

"Who can sleep well with someone typing all night?" Scott complained, glaring at Stiles that replied that he slept there because he wanted to, since he could have gone home.

"So, did he use his pajamas?" Lydia asked, leaning on the table, in Isaac's direction. He smiled and showed her a picture on his phone.

Jackson, not liking to feel off-topic, grabbed Isaac's cellphone and saw the photo. Derek was wearing a yellow gold plush pajama with bunny ears and a tail in the form of lightning. Allison was practically hanging on his shoulder to get to see too.

"That, strange as it seems, is one of the most ridiculous and cutest things I've ever seen in my life", Jackson commented returning the phone to Isaac.

Scott and Stiles were still discussing their nightly activities, while the others talked amongst themselves.

"If you must know, I was researching some things I heard when I got downstairs at dawn", Stiles said.

"Oh. Did they have already decided to send him to a psychiatrist?" Lydia asked, intruding on the discussion of the two.

Stiles was surprised. He didn't think any of them had noticed something wrong with Derek. But of course, if anyone would notice that someone would be Lydia Martin.

"Agreed that would be a good idea, but the problem would be to find someone who didn't realize the differences in times, as would be repressed memories of a bygone era, but that it would be far future now".

Lydia nodded, agreeing with his logic piously. The others looked strange, as if doubting his mental health.

"Are you retarded? This makes no sense", Jackson voiced the thoughts of the majority.

"Confess. You're only with him because he makes you feel smarter", Stiles said to Lydia, who replied that Jackson is at least cute, "Look, anyway, Peter is going to take care of him, ok? He said he's a psychologist", he explained.

"But he's crazy and tried to kill us", Scott argued.

"So? You also tried to kill me", Stiles said getting angry, "And him", he pointed to Isaac, "And surely him", he said pointing to Jackson; "Can you see a pattern here? Peter, unlike you, has never tried to kill me directly. And when he had the chance he sent me away and only bothered to bend the keys of my Jeep. Which makes me even more pissed that he gave the keys of the Camaro to him", he mumbled, and then bit into an apple.

"I thought psychologists couldn't have patients close to them", said Lydia, interested.

"He is totally unstable", Scott said very upset.

"Maybe what they say about every psychologist needs a psychologist or he gets mad it's true", Stiles said, with his mouth full.

"I don't think he's crazy. He seemed very well", Lydia defended him.

"And how can you be sure?" - Allison frowned, staring at her friend.

"The way he was calm and careful with Derek and Isaac reminded me of him with seventeen", thought Lydia, "Just a guess", she said out loud. Jackson, Scott and Isaac looked at her. Apparently they realized her lie.

"What I don't understand is why this need for psychological or psychiatric support", commented Jackson, "All this for the attack of the Fairy?"

"Of course not", Stiles denied, "Apparently, a person approached Derek when he was younger, and the two had a not very healthy involvement, and it ended up leaving Derek kind of traumatized and this became more evident now that he shrank", he explained and went back to eating his apple.

Everyone at the table seemed a little nauseated. Isaac was even a little pale. Scott, however, still seemed confused.

"Isaac's dad also had several inappropriate attitudes to him, and no one sent him to a psychologist", Scott said, confused.

Isaac was paler than before. Jackson leans on the table and gives a violent slap on the behind Scott's head.

"Wake up, McCall. He is not saying that someone used the boy to clean the floor; he said that someone had molested the boy", Jackson explained. Scott was horrified by the explanation.

"Confess. You're only friends with him because he makes you feel smarter", Lydia commented with Stiles.

"Now it makes sense how he reacted to Erica's attacks", Isaac said, calling attention to him, "She was always throwing herself at him. She was very aggressive. But he never reciprocated anything. At last, shortly before our first full moon, he was really harsh and clear when he said he didn't want that kind of attitude with him", he told.

"It had to be that bitch", commented Lydia and Allison could not help but agree.

Stiles grew angry after hearing what Isaac said, but didn't know why. After all, Derek wasn't even his friend. At most he was someone who loved bulling him.

All have been somewhat silent and turned their attention to the terrible cafeteria food. Allison played with his food, looking deep in thought.

"Does anyone know Derek actual age?" Allison asked nonchalantly. Lydia looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"He's going to be twenty-three years in July", Isaac replied.

She removed the plate and looked into the Stiles' eyes.

"It was Kate who did this to him, was it not? My Aunt Kate?" she asked with a timid voice.

Stiles, for a moment, thought of denying and lying. But his disgust regarding Kate Argent was so great that he thought more than fair that his niece knew she committed the atrocities.

"Bingo! How did you know?" he asked, throwing the rest of his apple on the plate.

"Son of a bitch", Allison swore, her eyes filling with tears.

She then told how her aunt was pejoratively referring to Derek at the time she kidnapped and tortured him to tell the identity of the other beta. How she made rude comments about sex implying that were a story between them and how she referred to him as a simple object.

"No wonder he hates me, I look a lot like her", she said sniffling, "Excuse me", she said before leaving hastily. All are penalized at how Allison was feeling bad but couldn't disagree that that was probably the reason Derek react so badly to her.

Scott was getting up to go after his girlfriend, but Lydia stopped him, saying she would go instead.

He couldn't stay all day at home. John had asked that he avoided going out, but he was bored. He had gone to pick up some belongings in the abandoned warehouse, before some nosy hunter discovered their old place and destroyed everything.

Now that his notebook was safe, and consequently all the information he could muster after came out of the coma, along with a few photos scanned, he was clearly relieved.

But he still wanted to wander. Derek was too small to spend all day holed up inside a house.

He decided to pick up the keys of Stiles' Jeep, since the boys had taken Derek's Camaro to go to school, and go to the supermarket to replenish the Sheriff's pantry, because shelter three werewolves would hurt the pocket anyone. And the last thing he wanted was abuse their hospitality. John had so far done nothing but to help, so it was the least he could do.

"I don't want to go", Derek said, tapping his foot.

"Don't be silly, it's a beautiful day outside and we won't go walking. You won't even get tired", Peter argued, already near the door.

"You don't have a car", the boy replied, sitting on the couch, "And you lent mine to Isaac".

"First, you no longer have a car. Five year old kids don't need cars. Therefore, until further notice that car is Isaac's. Second, I borrowed Stiles' car", Peter said, showing the keys.

"But there are people out there", he complained, crossing his arms, "I don't like people".

"And there also have a lot of candy, sweets and chocolates too. And I really need something that ruin my teeth, puppy", he confessed in a low voice, "So ignore the people and focus on the good things of life".

"But I don't want candy, I want broccoli", Derek grumbled.

"Whatever! Can we now can go before they get back from school?" Peter asked, opening the door for Derek to pass.

"You don't want him to find out you took his car, right?" the boy laughed when Peter didn't answer and looked away, "Can I jump in the sits?" Peter shrugged.

It didn't take long to fill the basket resetting everything consumed on the previous day and then some. Peter had more trouble dragging the boy through the hallways than with purchases. Apparently, supermarket during the week was the meeting point of married women.

He so far found a school friend of his sister Thalia, Derek's mother, and two friends who studied with him at High School. And all were immensely happy to see him well without visible scars 'Look how plastic surgery is advanced today ', single and with a small and beautiful son. Derek, who no longer wanted to be there, muttering softly saying he would bite the next one who pinched his cheeks.

He gave an excuse and managed to lose his old friends, saying he had promised a lot of candy to the boy and walked away quickly with Derek.

The scene was quite comical as they were both werewolves walking hunched, trying to go unnoticed in the corridors not to attract any more old friends.

"Finally the candy corridor", Peter said to Derek, who seemed tired and looked on scowling at the beginning of the corridor.

When Peter noticed that Derek was scowling at some point, he looked in the same direction and saw that they had returned along with two other friends.

"Don't they get tired? Come on. We go there; take the chocolates that are closer and snuck out. They won't see us. We'll get the candy in another day", Peter informed the plan, "Do you understand?" he asked Derek. And when he didn't respond, he looked in his direction. Derek was gone.

A horrible feeling spread down his chest. He felt paralyzed. His mind, usually so quick, couldn't register the boy was gone in a flash. He began to breathe hard, felt his hand sweaty and his heart was pounding too fast.

Derek was gone. And he had no idea what could have happened. Without thinking twice, he abandoned the shopping cart, running through the halls looking for his nephew.

Moved in and out of the aisles in a blistering speed.

"Derek!" he called, "Derek!" he said going to the other hallway and being stopped by three security guards.

"Is not allowed to run through the halls, sir", said one of the guards.

"My nephew disappeared", he explained.

"We can announce on the speaker, sir. How is he dressed?" asked another.

"Hmm ... jeans, green shirt with a symbol of a superhero. He is five years old, dark hair, blue eyes and his name is Derek and my name is Peter", he described for the security, which passed the information on the radio to be disclosed by the speaker.

"You can come with us now", one of the security guards tried to guide Peter, holding his arm, "You can wait for him in the administration office".

Peter broke away without much kindness and run.

After checking a few more corridors, he saw Derek, who was standing near the horticultural, looking around in search of something.

He was relieved. Nothing had happened. He was there, no hunter or the sick person had kidnapped.

"Derek!" he called, causing the boy to turn at him.

That's when he saw who was kneeling in front of the boy talking. His blood ran cold. And he hurried to meet them.

"Found you", Peter said, trying to sound calm, pulling Derek to himself. He couldn't help noticing that the boy looked scared.

Chris stood up, closing the distance between him and Peter.

"You shouldn't leave a child that size alone out there", Chris said without a care in the world, "Someone could have kidnapped the boy today and you wouldn't even know", he completed with a small smile.

Peter noticed that some people had stopped to watch the interaction of the two.

"I wouldn't be surprised. After all, whenever a tragedy happens to someone in my family, the Argents are always present", Peter replied.

Chris could have sworn that Peter's eyes flashed bright red quickly. But they returned to their normal blue so fast that he was in doubt. He saw the werewolf turn to go hand in hand with the child. In the middle of the hallway, they stopped.

"Stay away from my son, Argent", Peter said in a high tone, so Chris and all around could hear. Then he turned toward the abandoned shopping cart. He didn't realize Derek smiled when he called him son.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 - Starting over

A second chance

Chapter 5 – Starting over

The previous night had been a little bit tiresome, with the two youngest werewolves turning in single bed room, tormented by nightmares. So Peter wasn't surprised when in the middle of the night the two ended up joining him on the floor for comfort. Only then the three were finally able to rest.

He woke up early but did not want to get up and disturb the two cubs that used him as a pillow. Despite having his entire body trapped by the other two, it was a great feeling to sleep in a pile. It was hot and gave a sense of security. And, incredibly, it was not uncomfortable. Far from it. So, without realizing it, he was falling asleep again, while he played with his fingers through Isaac's golden curls.

Isaac was reluctant to open his eyes. He was extremely comfortable and it was great, after having spent much of the night dreaming of his father and the bloody freezer where he was locked.

With a superhuman effort, he opened his eyes and he was startled to realize that he was on the floor with the whole body curled up on someone and that someone was apparently running his fingers through his hair. For a second, he froze.

"Go back to sleep , I bet it is an indecent time to wake up on a Saturday", Peter said, yawning and settling to sleep again and pulling him back against his shoulder, "Later we can go out and have breakfast somewhere.

He smiled, and relaxed again. It was comfortable.

When they woke again they decided to get up and get dressed. The day was beautiful and spending the day together sounded great. The only problem was that one of them didn't share the same sentiment.

"Go away", complained the puppy, hiding his face in the pillows, "I'm not hungry. Just want to sleep", he closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Every puppy is like this?", Isaac asked, laughing at Derek, who occasionally opened his eyes to see if they were still there, but made no move to get up, and even pretended to snore.

"No, only this one that was lazy to even born", said Peter catching Derek and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Derek looked like a dead weight, "He took almost a day to be born. My poor sister", he explained seeing the curious expression of Isaac.

"You were there when he was born?" Isaac asked, surprised.

"Yes, I was. I was at Laura's too. But I don't remember much of it. I was too young", he said, as he took the little one to the bathroom, "Do you mind to grab a towel and some clothes for him?"

"You were too young? How old are you, anyway?" he asked picking up the things he asked.

"Hummm ... I was about four when she was born", he said after thinking a bit, "I remember she looked like a knee", he laughed, "Bath time, puppy. I hope you don't mind the cold water. Isaac and I ended up with the hot water", he commented, turn on the shower.

Isaac laughed out loud when he saw the boy stop pretending to be asleep at the same time saying "I am awake ".

They went down the stairs to leave when they were done. Peter already had the keys to the Camaro in hand.

"Where do you think you're going? You are not thinking of leaving without eating, are you? This is not healthy", Stiles scolded Peter, "I had a lot of work to do all this", he complained, showing the table full with food.

Peter looked a little awkward.

"You really shouldn't have to. I asked the puppies out for breakfast", he said making Stiles drop the spatula he was holding with certain violence in the sink, "You can come too if you want", he invited when he saw how much the refusal infuriated the other.

"You can't do that. We made a lot of plans", said Stiles, making Peter and Isaac raise eyebrows, "Scott and Allison should be here any minute, so I suggest you eat right now", he continued, dragging Peter and the other two to the table and serving them "I'm glad I saw you leaving. Lydia would be very upset if she spent hours choosing paints and catalogs yesterday for nothing. Even Jackson is coming just to serve as decoration".

Isaac didn't like the interference of the others one bit. They made plans and didn't even have the decency of communicate them; they still acted as if they were part of it. And they didn't. Derek's pack was composed by him and Peter, after Erica and Boyd departed. But now, with Derek being little, everyone seemed to have changed their minds.

"How can she go out and buy anything if she doesn't even know the house?" Isaac asked.

"I know the house. And she saw yesterday, when he took the keys in real estate", Stiles replied, surprising Peter, "She went there and said she was you interior designer. She will bring the keys when she comes", he explained, making Isaac raises his hands in exasperation.

Before they could say anything, Lydia and Jackson entered without even ringing the doorbell or knock.

"You're welcome", Lydia said, smiling at Peter and give him a bunch of keys, sitting with Jackson at the table. They greet everyone and she gave Derek a wink.

Scott and Allison arrived next.

"Hi everyone", Scott greeted. Then he pulled out a chair for Allison, who accepted and greeted everyone, "How did you guess I was hungry?" he asked his friend.

"When you are not?" replied Stiles, serving a stack of pancakes for Scott.

"So, when do we start? We'd better hurry. I have to work this afternoon", Scott commented before placing an entire pancake in his mouth.

"I have never painted a house. But I can help bringing snacks", Allison said, before nibbling on a pancake, "But considering how this is good, maybe better leave Stiles to do that".

The teens agreed and ate quickly, running out toward the house across the street.

"They invaded our home, and we didn't even move yet", complained Isaac, "That's territory invasion! Won't we do anything?" he asked Peter, indignantly.

"He wants to go there to urinate in the corners, Uncle Peter", accused Derek, "That's disgusting", the boy said, grimacing. Peter smiled, "I don't want to live in a stinky place. Can we leave them there, and keep this house here? It's already tidy", he suggested doing them both laugh, "It has Mr. Sheriff too. I like him".

"It's natural that they stick around. They don't trust me and want to stay close to the puppy", Peter explained, picking up more toast and scrambled eggs.

"They didn't have all this concern before. They even avoid us", Isaac muttered, tapping the fork harder than necessary, "And now they seem to line up to get into the pack".

"Bu first they need to learn what a pack really is", Peter commented with his mouth full, "Just like us", he added thoughtfully.

"What do you mean "Just like us "?", Isaac asked, confused.

"We are family", Derek said with his mouth all dirty with chocolate syrup. Peter consented.

Isaac was a little surprised with the boy's explanation, but soon passed because he realized that was true. After a few days the three of them were bound in a way that seemed they have spent a lifetime together.

They were the strangest new family he had ever seen, with a father that were too and fad psychotic tendencies, a younger brother who was actually older and he and his traumas. They were totally different, but somehow fit together and it was perfect.

It felt good. He was part of something. He had a family.

When they finished eating, they crossed the street.

"So that's it. When we cross this line is new life", said Peter, looking at the two.

"Sounds good to me", Isaac said, smiling.

The two look to Derek who was looking to Stiles' house a little uncertain.

"Are you sure we can't stay with that one?" Peter told him no. Derek looked down sad, "What about Mr. Sheriff? Can we keep him?"

"It depends. Will you remember to give him water and food? Humans are very fragile", he said picking up Derek, making Isaac laugh.

They entered the house and saw Lydia and Allison testing some shades of paint on the wall.

"I like that for the room. It will make everything clear", he said pointing to the lighter shade, passing with Isaac and Derek.

"It was exactly what I thought", Lydia agreed, following them.

"So, it's not very big, but it's too small either. Here is the..." he started.

"Peter, there's a guy named Ferdinand calling you up front", Scott interrupted, with several cans of paint balanced in his hands.

"Oh, is the contractor you hired. I'll go there to welcome him", said Lydia, jumping in joy.

Everyone looked at Peter with betrayed expressions, but he had no idea who this person was. He hadn't hired anyone. He had not even set foot in the house again after he had bought.

"Peter, this is Ferdinand, the contractor that will do all the bulk of the reform. Ferdinand, this is Peter, the owner of the money", she introduced the two, "My family has been working for years with Ferdinand. He is great", explained Lydia, "If you follow me, I can tell what I thought for each room".

All of them followed. Ferdinand was taking note of everything that needed to be done.

"In all rooms I want to trade these footers for a wider and more modern. The wood floor needs to be taken care of. It's full of nail marks. I thought about what you said the other day, Peter, and I think it would look great if we knock down the wall that divides the kitchen from the living room, integrating the two rooms. To separate them, we can put a bench there, with enough space for everyone", she said indicating all teenagers, "Two huge refrigerators here in, a large gas stove and the rest of the appliances that side and then we can cover the remaining space with cabinets. Cabinets are never enough", they all seemed to agree, except Isaac that had his arms crossed, sulking.

Peter, trying to distract the boy, rumpled his hair.

"That sounds great, my dear Lydia. Just forget the stove. I don't like the idea of something that produces fire, teens and I in the same room. Maybe you could purchase an electric oven?" he suggested going to the stairs, "Besides that, you are definitely in the right direction. So continue with what you're doing. I want to show something to them", said Peter, going up the stairs with Derek and Isaac, "Can you come too, Mr. Ferdinand? We may need an expert".

Scott and Jackson followed them without delay. Stiles gave a wry smile and a pat on her shoulder and climbed after them. Lydia didn't seem too happy to be left in second place.

"Don't be sad. He just wants to spend time with his sons", Allison tried to cheer her up, "And I think he was just messing with us about the stove. He doesn't think we're going to put fire on him again, right?" she seemed uncertain.

Peter took them to the entrance of the rooms on the second floor. On one side, facing the street was one of the bedrooms and the bathroom. On the other side were the other two bedrooms.

"When I saw this two bedroom, I thought I'd take down the wall that divides them and make a huge room. We could increase the area of the closet, making it big enough for the three to organize everything, and put two huge beds, like king or queen sizes and leave everything looking like a expensive hotel. Not much furniture. Maybe just a few dressers or something. What do you think?" asked the boys, who approved the idea.

"We can turn that one in an office. So we will have a quiet place to study or research something", Isaac suggested.

"But can we take that wall there? It is not there for support?" Peter asked the contractor.

"Yes, we can. We will have no problem in increasing closet as you said too", said the contractor, after taking a look at all.

Lydia went up with Allison and commented that she thought of replacing all tiles of the house. They could follow the same theme of the room and leave the bathrooms look like a hotel. Peter loved the idea. Isaac said he would be happy if the bathroom wasn't pink anymore.

"We covered the floor below and this one. Now we need the white picket fence", he said smiling, "What?", he asked when he realized that everyone was looking at him, and shrugs, "So, you can start knocking down the wall of this room and then the kitchen. So we can start painting", Peter said, returning to the room.

"What about the basement? Don't you want to do anything with it?" the contractor asked. Isaac stumbled upon hearing the question, and Peter noticed.

He looked at the others who seemed strangely entertained with walls, floors and windows. Only Jackson looked at Isaac with a sad expression.

"Just a second, ok?" said Peter, passing Derek to Stiles and pulling Isaac to one side.

"So what do you think so far?" Lydia asked, trying to distract the contractor.

He took the boy to another room, away from the eyes, but not the ears of the wolves.

"What was that?" Peter asked looking at Isaac, who avoided looking at him, "Don't want to tell me?" Isaac shook his head trembling, "Can you show me then? Just put your claws here", he placed Isaac's right hand on his neck, digging his claws into it, "and focus on the memory you want me to see", explained in a soft voice to the frightened puppy in front.

In seconds his mind was invaded by a flood of painful memories of a little boy being forced to clean a kitchen with a tiny brush, taking a beating because a teacher did not give full marks to him, or simply because he was not his perfect brother who died. Then a teenager being tortured with cruelty and locked inside a freezer for two days. When Isaac finally got his claws out, Peter was breathing deeply trying to calm down.

Without thinking, he brought the puppy closer and hugged him. Isaac trembled violently, but seemed to calm down when Peter hugged him, and despite being much taller than Peter (about twenty centimeters), he didn't feel embarrassed. He felt safe, and without realizing it, he was with his face hidden in Peter's neck, sobbing. He hadn't even realized when he started to cry.

Sometime later, Peter returned to the room with Isaac, whose eyes were red from so much crying and stood a bit away from the others. Derek got down from Stiles' arms and went to sit beside him on the stairs, resting his head on his arm.

"Where were we? In the basement, right? You can close everything. Seals. Put a plaster wall to look like it has no door there", he gave his verdict.

"But what if you need to do some plumbing or electrical work?"

"I just have to break the wall again", Peter replied, "Look, I have a little son too. I do not want a place where he can fall and get hurt. He can roll the ladder, break an arm or worse", he says giving clearly any excuse, "Why don't you check all the hydraulic and electrical parts before closing? If you need to change something, change. But seal everything afterwards", Peter said and the contractor seemed to agree.

"I think that's all, then. I'll tell the guys to start immediately", told the contractor.

"Actually, I'd like to hire you to another job after this", Peter said, following him", "Isaac, I'm going out there a bit. You can take a look at Lydia?"

"Why?" he asked blankly.

"Just make sure she will not turn this on a Barbie dream house", Isaac gave a wicked smile and said "Oh, I'll make sure of it".

When Peter finally returned, Derek was lying on the floor with his head in Stiles' lap, being cuddled and almost asleep despite the noise that Lydia and Isaac were doing. The two were apparently in a fierce discussion about furniture.

"What about these?" she showed him the catalogs, "These are the most beautiful white furniture ever", Lydia argued.

"No", Isaac was adamant, "It's too white".

"But the room will look cleaner and brighter", retorted the girl.

"And I'll be blind if I turn on the light", Isaac said back.

"And why do you get to decide, Lahey?" Jackson said with a grimace.

"For two reasons Jackson. The first is because Peter asked. The second is because I'll live here. And soon the surname will be Hale. You better get used to it", Isaac suggested, taking the catalogs and taking a look.

"As much as I love seeing you fighting, can we at least start painting the office?" Scott pleaded.

Lydia nodded her head and turned to her discussion with Isaac.

"I can't leave you children alone for five minutes that you begin to fight. That way I'll leave you grounded in the corner", said Peter, not at all bothered by the noise they made, getting to see some catalogs himself.

Without delay, Lydia began to show them for Peter, who in the end agreed with Isaac.

"No, Lydia. I want furniture with simple design. No light colors. And I want a giant black leather sofa there", he pointed to a wall of the room, "but nothing hard, I want one extremely comfortable. Like those really comfy that hugs you when you sit?" he gestured excited as he spoke. Isaac seemed to love the idea, "This classic line, you can use to decorate the Hale Mansion. It'll be great in there", he tried to appease the spirits.

And that worked perfectly because Lydia's eyes sparkled with pleasure as soon as she heard him.

"Are you going to rebuild there? And I'll be able to decorate?" asked the girl smiling, hugging the catalogs.

"Yes, but only after we're done here", Peter replied, "So, I want this house with all the boys want".

Isaac gave a victorious smile to Jackson and said he would help Scott and Allison upstairs.

Lydia noted what furniture would fit Peter's descriptions. While she, Jackson and Peter were measuring the rooms to see what furniture would fit, the staff of the contractor began to work upstairs.

"What kind of bed you want in the rooms? And how many?" asked Lydia with her clipboard and pen in hand.

"Two box beds would be great, the largest size that fits", he answered promptly, "And larges dressers. And everything you can put on the beds, bottom sheet, top holders, pillow, quilt, blanket, etc. . . . Preferably a color that is not depressing. And many pillows", he added thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you don't want a chocolate on the pillow too?" commented Stiles, playing with Derek's hair.

"If it is not asking too much", he added, looking at Lydia with an innocent expression, so she couldn't deny him. She added chocolate in the huge list.

"But only two beds? And where will you sleep?" Jackson thought aloud.

"With them, of course", he said, checking one catalog.

When he realized that Lydia and Jackson looked at him strangely, he decided to explain.

"Puppies hardly sleep alone. They end up seeking safety in numbers and comfort. That's why I suggested joining the two bedrooms", he explained, "You both have a dirty mind. And people say I'm the psycho", he grumbled.

"That's why they went to sleep with you on the floor yesterday? When I pass there, you were sleeping on a pile", Stiles said, curious.

"Exactly", said Peter.

"What were you spying on their room, you sick?" Jackson said, disgusted.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to walk for a bit around the house until sleep come", defended Stiles.

"If you have so much trouble sleeping, next time you should consider join the pile", Peter said, turning his attention to the catalogs. Stiles seemed to consider the idea, "Are we done here, Lydia? I need to go do some things".

"Aren't going to help?" Stiles asked indignantly.

"I need to buy a car and some security items for him", he said pointing to Derek, who was still asleep in Stiles' lap, "Then get a lawyer and arrange all the paperwork adoptions".

Jackson suggested that he come along, so they could go and talk to his father who was a lawyer. He wasn't in the office, but even at home he would talk to Peter if Jackson asked.

"Would you? That would be great! And you can help me choose a car", Peter nodded smiling and putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder, "Will you need anything else, Lydia?" he verified.

"I think I've covered all the furniture", she replied, checking the list, "Can you give me a ride and leave me in the mall so I can start toasting your money?" she asked.

Peter replied that he had no problem. Jackson suggested that they went with his car, so the others would not be on foot if they needed to grab something on the market.

When Peter started to catch Derek, Stiles said it would be dangerous to take the boy on a Porsche without even a booster seat. He then suggested that he and Derek returned to his house, where he could watch the boy until they returned. Peter agreed and called Isaac, who promised to keep an eye out so that Stiles would not fled the country and sold the kid on the black market.

"You will see the electronics today too?" Isaac asked awkwardly, with his face dirty with paint.

"I'll probably take a look", granted Lydia, eyes narrowing.

"Could we buy some video games?" he asked hopefully.

"But of course", Peter replied. Lydia added in the list. She asked what console, "Surprise me", he responded. She noted "All".

They left Lydia at the furniture store and then went to pick the car. Peter bought one silver Chevrolet Tahoe. Also passed in the Wall-Mart and bought a booster seat and then headed to Jackson's house.

When they arrived home, Jackson presented the werewolf to his father. And Peter began to explain the situation. Jackson was surprised at how ease Peter could invent excuses and present them in a way that they seemed true.

He justified the appearance of Derek saying he was his nephew, son of one of his irresponsible brothers who left his pregnant girlfriend, and how she could not handle it anymore and heard that he had finally left the clinic and was alright, and decided to leave the child with him, just with the clothes he was wearing, without even leaving any document or something.

And he, as a good citizen, had sought the sheriff, who was his friend and that was hosting him at the moment, since he was renovating his new home where he would live with Isaac, the boy that he would adopt and who is a friend of Jackson and was living with his nephew who was traveling. Then he wanted to sort it all out and legally adopt the two, since apparently neither did have anyone for them.

"Are you sure that the boy is your relative?" asked David Whitmore, Jackson's father.

"Absolutely, he looks just like my nephew Derek", Peter replied, making Jackson laugh.

"Your other nephew is called Derek too?" the lawyer asked surprised. Peter smiled and shrugged, "Monday I'll have input in all the paperwork, Mr. Hale. You'd better run with the renovation of the house, because soon a social worker will visit you to check if everything is in order".

Peter thanked him and said goodbye. Jackson waited a bit and gave his father a hug, thanking him for the help. David smiled.

End of chapter 5


End file.
